


Broke Your Streak

by Kiranagi



Series: Happy Birthday Historical People! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Flustered Angelica, Gay, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELICA, Horrible Tagging, I made Thomas and Elizabeth twins because I could, I think I got all the characters lol, Lesbian technically, Literally the only reason for this fic lol, Mostly just a thing, Slightly fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Today is Angelica Schuyler's birthday. So I wrote a thing haha.





	Broke Your Streak

“Hey Angelica, I love that you don't correct people thinking you're gay." Hercules randomly states one day, "Like, you just roll with it. Or _are_ you gay?"

Angelica shrugs, "I've been straight for the last 22 years." She grins a little mischievously, "But you know, there’s always tomorrow."

The other people in the room chuckle, and Eliza and Peggy roll their eyes at their sister.

John chuckles as well, then leans back, "Why're we waiting here, again?"

"Thomas's twin sister is coming today, and Thomas wants us to meet her." James answers, looking up from his phone.

Alexander makes a noise of disgust, "Why are we meeting another Jefferson? One is bad enough."

Lafayette smacks Alexander's arm, "Do not be rude, mon ami. I've met Elizabeth, and she's very nice."

Eliza perks up, "Her name is Elizabeth? Cool!"

Angelica smiles, "It'll be nice to get another girl around here, even if she's Thomas's sister."

Someone huffs in the doorway, "Why does it sound like you're thinking she'll be horrible just because she's my sister? That's extremely rude, you know."

Angelica meets his eyes, "I know what I said."

Thomas sighs and shakes his head, then steps aside, "Guys, this is my sister, Elizabeth. Beth, these are the people I put up with."

Alexander snorts, "More like _we_ put up with _you._ "

Thomas glares at him

Someone else giggles and steps into the room, "I gotta agree with him, Tommy. You  _can_ be a bit of a pain."

Thomas gives Elizabeth a betrayed look, "C'mon Beth! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Elizabeth smiles innocently, "No, I'm supposed to be your sister."

Thomas starts to reply, but stops as Lafayette steps between the two Jeffersons, "Let us save this for later, it's rude to everyone else." He smiles, "Hello, Elizabeth. It is very nice to see you again!"

Elizabeth giggles and hugs him, "It's good to see you too, Gil! It's been too long! And now I finally get to meet your friends!"

Lafayette chuckles and hugs her back for a moment, then pulls away and raises an eyebrow at the others in the room.

Alexander huffs, "I'm Alexander Hamilton. Your brother's been a real pain in my ass for as long as we've known each other."

John, Lafayette, and Hercules snicker.

Elizabeth laughs, "Oh yeah, Tommy's told me about you! The feeling is mutual for him, if you somehow didn't know. It's nice to finally meet you!"

John smiles and waves, "John Laurens, I'm Alex's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you!"

Elizabeth looks between John and Alexander, then giggles, "You two must be adorable together!"

Hercules chuckles, "They are. My name is Hercules. I was not named after the Disney character. You can call me Herc."

Eliza raises an eyebrow at Laf and smirks a little, "So  _you're_ Hercules! Gil's told me about you!"

Lafayette blushes a bit and looks away.

Alexander wiggles his eyebrows, and John snickers. Hercules looks confused.

James sighs, "Ignore them. I'm James Madison, I believe we met once before?"

Elizabeth frowns thoughtfully at him for a moment, then widens her eyes, "Oh yeah! You were Tommy's roommate!"

James smiles a little and nods, "Mm-hm. You don't seem to have changed a bit since then."

Elizabeth chuckles, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Thomas sighs, "With this group, you  _never_ know if you should take something as a compliment or insult."

Aaron nods at Elizabeth, "Aaron Burr. It's nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth. Thomas has talked about you quite a lot."

Elizabeth smiles warmly, "He's talked about all of you quite a lot as well!"

Eliza sits up excitedly, "My name is Elizabeth Schuyler! But everyone calls me Eliza."

Elizabeth gasps softly, then grins, "That's so cool that we have the same name! It's great to meet you, Eliza!"

Peggy rolls her eyes, but she's smiling a little, "My name's Peggy, Eliza is my older sister. I hope you're prepared for the pure innocence and happiness she is made of."

Elizabeth giggles, "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

Thomas snickers, "Her friends call her 'a cinnamon roll storm'."

Elizabeth blushes a bit as laughter pops up around the room.

Peggy laughs too, "Then the two of you should get along just fine."

When there's silence for a few moments, Elizabeth turns to the last person in the room, "And what about you?"

Angelica blinks, abruptly thrown out of her trance after being spoken to. She realizes she's the only one who hasn't introduced herself and blushes, looking down at her lap, "U-uh, my name's A-Angelica..."

Eyebrows are raised at the eldest Schuyler, but Elizabeth only smiles, "Well it's very nice to meet you, Angelica. I hope we can become good friends!"

Angelica blushes more and nods, "Y-yeah, m-me too."

Elizabeth glances at her phone, then yelps, "Oh no, I'm late for meeting my friends!" She kisses Thomas on the cheek, "It was nice meeting your friends, Tommy. I'll text you later! And good-bye, everyone!"

As Elizabeth hurries out of the room, Thomas calls after her, "Be careful!" To which Elizabeth responds, "I always am!"

When they're sure she's gone, everyone turns to Angelica, and Alexander sounds astonished, "What was  _that_ about??"

Angelica lets out a high-pitched squeak and whispers, "Oh my god she was  _so cute."_

Eliza blinks, then laughs, "Oh my gosh. You totally have a crush on her, don't you?"

Angelica buries her red face in her hands and squeaks again.

Peggy snickers, "Looks like tomorrow just became today."

John grins, "Congratulations! You just broke your 22-year-long straight streak!"

Thomas had been frowning, but after a few moments, he smiles a little, "I happen to know for a fact that Beth is both single, and bi."

Angelica gives everyone in the room a half-hearted glare, "Oh shut  _up_ you guys!"

Alexander grins, "Are you saying you  _don't_ want to date Elizabeth?"

Angelica goes a bit red again, "I do  _not_ have a crush on her!"

Her words are met with a chorus of 'Sure' and 'You keep telling yourself that' and Angelica groans, dropping her head into her hands again.  _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELICA YOU BEAUTIFUL WOMAN  
> I apologize for the horrible tagging haha.  
> Honestly, this happened because I wanted to write a fic with Angelica in it, since today's her birthday, but I had no ideas? So I was looking at writing prompts on Tumblr, and though the whole 'I love that you don't correct people thinking you're gay. Like you just roll with it. Or are you gay? I've been straight for the last 22 years. But you know there's always tomorrow' wasn't actually a prompt, it was a conversation of sorts that happened and it gave me an idea lol. And part of me likes this story, and part of me thinks it should burn for all eternity. So I have no idea if it's actually good or not. Let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
